Lo que quieras
by Matarratasgirl
Summary: Solo quería agradecerle a Genos todo lo que siempre hacía por el.


Saitama miró al cyborg que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro del pequeño apartamento que compartían, a pesar de que hacía escasa media hora que entre los dos habían limpiado el lugar Genos parecía estar empeñado en que todo brillara y había comenzado por su cuenta a limpiarlo todo por segunda vez.

-Genos, deberías relajarte. Esta todo limpísimo.

-Quiero que todo brille como sensei.

Al aludido se le pasó por la cabeza que aquel comentario era alguna referencia al brillo de su prematura calva y estuvo a punto de refunfuñar antes de pensarlo mejor. En el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Genos había comenzado a comprender parte del comportamiento del muchacho y sabía que la cantidad de halagos que decía, a sus oídos sarcásticos por la falta de costumbre, iban totalmente en serio.

Pensó en todo lo que el cyborg se preocupaba y en la admiración que profesaba en alguien como él.

Alguien al que la última vez que fue a la compra llamaron "calvo infame".

-Sensei, ¿Qué le gustaría para el almuerzo?

Allí estaba otra vez. Saitama respondió un leve "lo que sea" y se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Aquel muchacho bebía los vientos por él y el no hacía nada para agradecérselo.

Debería hacer algo, un regalo quizá.

Genos puso los platos sobre la mesa.

-Espero que la comida sea de su agrado.

El olor de la sopa humeante de los cuencos olía tan estúpidamente bien que Saitama se sintió idiota con antelación ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Por qué el cyborg tenía que dejar siempre el listón tan alto?

-Seguro que está de vicio...quiero darte algo.

Antes de que el menor pudiera comenzar con una extremadamente larga perorata sobre que no quería nada a cambio, Saitama le colocó una tira de papel en la mano.

"Vale para hacer lo que quieras"

El cyborg lo leyó con el ceño fruncido y Saitama se sintió totalmente estúpido de nuevo.

-Ya ves que es una tontería, no soy bueno haciendo regalos.

-Es fantástico.

La seguridad de aquella voz enmudeció al mayor.

-¿Y puedo hacer lo que quiera?

-Cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pedírmelo y lo haré.

El rubio asintió determinado y dobló el papelito para después guardarlo en las páginas de su cuaderno.

A los ojos de Saitama parecía estar absurdamente feliz.

Una semana pasó desde aquel suceso, Saitama casi lo había olvidado cuando Genos se sentó frente a él de forma marcial y le entregó el papel.

-Quiero usarlo.

-Hm, por supuesto ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Túmbese.

Saitama obedeció sin chistar o darle más vueltas. Conociendo al muchacho de sacaría un cuaderno de alguna parte y empezaría a tomar apuntes mientras le hacía preguntas.

Sus suposiciones se fueron al traste cuando su alumno se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Las manos del cyborg fueron a parar a su cara, y empezaron a pasar por ella y todos sus recovecos como si fuese ciego e intentase hacerse una imagen a través del tacto.

El metal de las manos acaricio los pómulos, los lóbulos de la oreja y los labios, Genos miraba con los ojos entre cerrados extrañamente complacido.

Mientras tanto por la mente de Saitama pasaban varias preguntas ¿Era aquello algún tipo de análisis?

Las manos se dirigieron ahora al cuello, delineando con suavidad las venas y la nuez poco prominente.

-¿Vas a usar tu vale para darme un masaje?

-Si quiere que le dé un masaje estaré encantado de dárselo en otro momento- Dijo este mientras pequeñas volutas de vapor salían por su pecho- pero lo que quiero hacer es "usted".

Saitama le mióa sin comprender demasiado lo que quiería decir su alumno y decidió dejarse hacer, de todas formas las suaves caricias no se sentían mal.

Podría decirse que le estaba gustando bastante.

Las manos se deslizaron hacia abajo posándose sobre los pectorales bien formados, las llemas metálicas palpando con nerviosismo el lugar donde podían intuirse los pezones.

Genos levanto el rostro mirando con adoración a su maestro.

-Quítese la camiseta.

La voz suena firme pero a la vez suplicante y Saitama le hace caso casi sin darse cuenta.

Las manos delinean ahora el torso desnudo, señalando cada musculo bien marcado que lo conforman.

Cuando Genos cambia las manos pos su propia lengua la sensación es tan suave que hasta el hombre más fuerte del mundo no puede evitar arquear un poco la espalda ante el contacto.

No tiene idea de qué está pasando, el cómo o el por qué, pero le está gustando tanto que es casi imposible que de sus labios vaya a salir un "detente".

Saitama siempre ha tenido su heterosexualidad muy clara, cuando era algo más joven y aun se preocupaba un mínimo por el mundo que lo rodeaba tuvo sus aventurillas, chicas que contorneaban sus caderas junto a las suyas en los primeros calentones de la adolescencia.

Por eso cuando la lengua de Genos pasa frotando sus pezones que claman por atención y acaba peleando con su propia lengua la palabra "Genosexual" es la única que aparece en su mente.

Piensa en darle la vuelta a todo aquello y virar para quedar sobre su alumno, el trozo de papel que todavía esta apretado en su propia mano le frena.

No es su turno en estos mementos, esto es un regalo para su cyborg, por todo lo que hace por él.

Al pensar en el tono dominante que su propia mente ha usado para denominar a Genos no puede evitar sonreír irónico.

Hace 20 minutos estaba pensando en que podrían preparar para la cena y ahora solo puede pensar en lo fuerte que le gustaría empotrar a Genos contra la pared del salón.

Era una lástima recordar lo metálico e impenetrable que era el actual cuerpo que deseaba, en todos los sentido de la palabra.

Genos abandona su boca sin parar de definir el contorno de su maestro con las manos, le adora tanto que le gustaría grabarse su cuerpo en las manos, en las retinas, es su core que no para de zumbar y en cada parte de su metálico cuerpo. El contacto se le hace tan caliente que piensa que sus lanzallamas se ven ridiculizados antes toda la situación.

Por su parte Saitama no puede evitar soltar un gruñido a disgusto cuando los labios abandonan los suyos, no sabe de qué puede estar hecha la boca de Genos, pero le parece tan perfecta y húmeda que duda que la humanidad logre hacer así de una forma natural.

Su saliva es cálida y aunque en otro momento podría haberle asqueado siquiera planteárselo, en este instante se está calentando tanto que piensa que quiere que lo bañe con ella.

Quiere sentir su lengua húmeda en la boca, en el pecho, en el…

Antes de acabar la frase mental puede sentir la mano de su acompañante llegar al talle de sus vaqueros, estos dejan entrever el bulto resultado de todo aquello. El rubio le mira pidiendo permiso mientras le roza como el que no quiere la cosa, haciendo que Saitama trague saliva mientras arquea la espalda.

Acto que el cyborg entiende como una afirmación a todas sus preguntas.

Desabrocha el molesto botón de los vaqueros y desliza la cremallera de forma tortuosamente lenta, lleno de expectativas por todas partes y de repente se siente como el adolescente que es y el nerviosismo le juega una mala pasada quedándose quieto por unos segundos.

¿Y si esto que está haciendo está mal? ¿Y si se está aprovechando de la generosidad de su sensei? ¿Y si está haciendo todo esto contra la verdadera voluntad de Saitama?

-¿Se ha quedado atascada? Vaya momento- El objeto de sus tentaciones y dudas se incorpora hasta quedar sentado aún bajo sus piernas y da un tirón rápido de la cremallera que extrañamente no se rompe ante la fuerza innecesaria que ha empleado.

Contonea un poco las caderas para que el pantalón se deslice rozando contra Genos de una forma bastante provocativa y si le quedaba alguna duda, la mirada que el mayor le dedica antes de volver a tumbarse para quedar a su completa merced las disipa por completo.

Genos vuelve esta vez más seguro de sí mismo a su trabajo con los pantalones, los desliza por las torneadas y bien musculadas piernas hasta deshacerse de ellos por completo. Al levantar el rostro la vista de su sensei solo cubierto por unos boxers y una mirada, sin lugar a dudas libidinosa, hacen que salga un chorro de vapor en toda regla desde su interior. Agradecemos desde aquí al Dr Kuseno este magnífico sistema de refrigeración que evita que nuestro Cyborg se funda. Gracias.

"Demon Cyborg" deja de pensar en el momento en el que al pasar la lengua por el prominente vuelto en la tela Saitama deja escapara un gimoteo mientras se arquea buscando más contacto.

Aquí ya no hay marcha atrás.

Saitama por su parte está sudando, aquí no hay ni rastro de los típicos sonrojos de adolescente o esos que salen en los mangas shoujo cuando hay alguna escena subida de tono.

Aquí no hay de que avergonzarse. Ni él es una colegiala ni Genos un amigo de la infancia del que siempre ha estado enamorado en secreto, se siente bien, siente. Y llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentir nada que todo le parece demasiado.

El cyborg le está haciendo sudar, el hombre más fuerte del mundo está siendo vencido en batalla y a este le encanta.

Cuando las manos metálicas liberan su erección de su prisión de lycra y acaba en otra prisión húmeda que le succiona no puede evitar soltar un gemido ronco, un gemido con todas las de la ley. Desde aquí también queremos agradecer a todos los Kaijins implicados en la destrucción se la ciudad Z por hacer que Saitama no tenga vecinos. Gracias chicos, sois geniales.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza ante todas las sensaciones que le producen los movimientos de vaivén de la boca del contrario sobre su virilidad, puede sentir la arteria dorsal latiendo con fuerza, puede sentir el roce de los dientes, incluso puede imaginar las papilas gustativas artificiales que le frotan. El sonido de succión le vuelve loco.

Puede sentir tantas cosas es estos momentos que siente que va a estallar.

Y literalmente estalla.

Suelta un gruñido casi gutural y vuelve arquearse hasta quedar casi sentado, se ve obligado a apoyarse en sus brazos para no volver a caer hacía atrás medio rebotado por el placer que siente en ese momento.

Por un momento el estallido de sensaciones ha sido tan extremadamente intenso que podría llorar como un crio en el momento, le ha parecido ver fuegos artificiales.

La explosión le deja poco a poco, los brazos le fallan y vuelve a caer tumbado mientras el pecho le sube y le baja frenéticamente como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Ahora mismo todo es vivido y borroso, el mundo no existe y solo están ellos dos. Y no le importa.

El cyborg le libera de la prisión húmeda con un sonido de vacío, hilos blancos le caen por los labios y parece darle igual cuando pasa la lengua haciéndolos desaparecer. La visión de la cara de su sensei, con los ojos aun cerrados y los pulmones y el corazón latiendo frenéticos hace que otro chorro de vapor salga, esta vez dejando la habitación un poco nublada.

Se desliza junto a su maestro silencioso y satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sensei abre los ojos y le mira aún sin enfocarle.

-Hay más vales en el lugar de donde saqué ese.


End file.
